Lost Track
by Xichishie
Summary: Izaya berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak berniat membuat rusuh dengan Shizuo hari ini, tapi Monster itu malah mengejarnya dengan berapi-api. Oneshot. Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya.


.

.

Nafasnya menggebu-gebu, berusaha menyamakan irama nafasnya dengan langkah kakinya, berharap-harap supaya larinya menjadi lebih cepat.

Kali ini dia sudah bagaikan pelari dalam olimpiade yang berusaha mendapatkan medali emas di lorong-lorong labirin Ikebukuro yang berkelok-kelok dan membuatnya susah ini. Kini, dia mengerti mengapa arena olimpiade pelari itu dibuat hanya persegi panjang, dan kristisnya sekarang ia hampir berada di ambang batas kemampuannya.

Tapi, seorang Orihara Izaya tak mungkin menyerah begitu saja.

Berusaha untuk tidak menengok ke belakang, ia tahu kenyataan gila bahwa jalan yang baru saja ia lewati beberapa detik yang lalu sudah hancur total di bombastis-kan olehnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

Monster gila itu, Heiwajima Shizuo.

.

.

* * *

.

**Lost Track**

.

**Disclaimer** : Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo. **Pairing** : Shizuo x Izaya. **Rating** : T. **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

**Warning** : Typo, shounen-ai. **Picture** (c) Pixiv id 210449/EARTHEATER.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya dia tidak berniat membuat rusuh Monster itu. Izaya berani bersumpah, bahwa ia telah melewati jalan yang pastinya tidak pernah dilewati oleh _Fortissimo _Ikebukuro itu demi tidak berpapasan dengannya. Tapi, indera penciuman Monster itu memang sangat sadis. Baru saja dia berjalan santai setelah selesai bertemu dengan kliennya, dari kejauhan terlihatlah debu tebal hebat yang mengumpal-gumpal tinggi di angkasa. Izaya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, bukan badai pasir dadakan, bukan juga mobil balapan yang keluar jalur.

Orang itu. Orang yang paling dibencinya sangat amat.

Berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa, melebihi batas kemampuan normal manusia. Benar-benar kecepatan Monster. Peduli amat dengan hal itu. Toh, julukan Monster bukan hanya sekedar ejekan semata, _point_ terpentingnya adalah Monster itu sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Jangan berharap punya waktu untuk berpikir, selagi Monster itu sudah beberapa meter lagi darimu. Jika tidak begitu, maka bersiap-siaplah berdoa dan berkomat-kamit panjang lebar semoga masih bisa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan yang— yah, setidaknya masih bisa bernafas, walaupun sepertinya itu mustahil. Amit-amit dijadikan sansak tinju hidup, Izaya segera berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke mana saja jalan yang ada di depannya, yang penting ia bisa menjauh dari amukan Monster itu.

Oke. Kembali ke waktu awal.

Terkutuklah Monster itu yang punya kapasitas stamina yang tak habis-habisnya. Beberapa cara sudah dilakukan Izaya untuk menghentikan lari tak manusiawi si Monster. Tahu apa yang terjadi pada bangunan yang sedang di bangun di pusat kota Ikebukuro? Berniat untuk lolos dengan bantuan kayu-kayu bangunan yang berdiri kokoh sembari melemparkan _switchblade_. _Namun_, ketika Shizuo mematahkan tiang utama sang bangunan— yang otomatis menghancurleburkan seluruh bangunan yang sudah susah payah dikerjakan, mungkin sang empunya bangunan sedang menangis sekarang. Tahu apa yang terjadi pada tiang-tiang listrik di sepanjang jalan besar Ikebukuro yang berjatuhan seperti domino? Beruntunglah masyarakat Ikebukuro yang memiliki petugas PLN yang sigap mengembalikan tiang-tiang itu seperti semula secepat melambaikan tongkat sihir. Lalu, tahukah apa ya—

"IIIIIIZAAAAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jujur, baru kali ini Izaya dikagetkan oleh raungan Shizuo yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu meninggi beberapa oktaf daripada biasanya, bahkan Izaya yakin kaca-kaca gedung di sekitar Shizuo pecah berkeping-keping. Entah angin dari mana yang membuat musuh abadinya itu benar-benar terlalu bersemangat untuk membunuhnya hari ini. Mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Shizuo akhir-akhir ini..., rasanya ngga parah-parah amat kok, itu menurutnya.

Tak sampai sedetik Izaya bernostalgia lagi tentang kejahilan yang dibuatnya, sebuah benda metalik berwarna merah jatuh tepat di depannya dan nyaris mengenainya. _Informant_ itu betul-betul merasakan jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik, untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur pada Tuhan yang di atas sana— yang telah memberikannya jarak enam centimeter sebelum ia benar-benar tewas tidak elit, tertimpa oleh _vending machine _yang dilempar Shizuo.

Sedikit menengok ke belakang, sekilas Izaya melihat mata kuning madu yang dibalik kacamata ungu-biru transparan- berapi-api seolah-olah mengatakan Mati-kau-kutu-busuk. Shizuo sepertinya benar-benar yakin bisa membunuhnya hari ini. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Izaya mencatat baik-baik dalam pikirannya bahwa jika dia benar-benar bakalan mati, maka ia akan menghantui Shizuo seumur hidupnya.

Monster itu mematahkan tiang listrik di dekatnya- menarik dan mencopoti semua kabel-kabel listrik bertegangan tinggi itu— yang seakan-akan hanya mengelitikinya. Batang besi itu diayun-ayunkannya dengan mudah, segampang menganyunkan sumpit makanmu. Memutar bola matanya, mengunci target, mengambil kuda-kuda, tanpa ragu bak pemain lempar lembing— dilemparkannya ke arah _Sociopath_ yang selama ini menganggu hidupnya.

Terdengar deru panjang yang keras. Bagai di slow motion–kan, tiang listrik itu melesat dan berputar-putar. Menciptakan gelombang angin kuat yang menerpa tanah dan mengacaukan debu-debu tanah itu ke angkasa, membuat pandangan menjadi terhalang.

"BRAAAAKKKKKK!"

Shizuo yakin tiang listrik telah menikam _vending machine_ yang ia lempar tadi.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa tiang listrik itu mengenai si kutu busuk juga?

Namun, suasana masih hening, sayup-sayup terdengar suara bagian-bagian tiang listrik ataupun vending machine yang terlepas.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda lain.

Debu masih menghalangi pandangannya.

Shizuo masih menunggu.

Samar-samar terlihat genangan air yang keluar dari gumpalan debu-debu tersebut.

Dan berwarna merah.

Darahkah?

Shizuo berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan cairan merah itu.

Sembari membungkuk untuk mengamati lebih jelas, sebuah kilatan putih melesat tajam kearahnya. Bersyukurlah Shizuo diberkati insting yang melebihi manusia normal, dia segera mengelak— berjongkok menjatuhkan lutut sebelahnya ke tanah.

Shizuo menoleh ke benda berkilat tersebut, sebuah _Switchblade_ yang menghujam dalam ke tanah.

Tuhan pun tahu orang mana yang berani menyerangnya dengan pisau kecil itu.

Dia pun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, Di atap gedung tersebut, sekilas terlihat pemuda _Raven_ berjaket _furry _itu kabur lagi.

Kembali menoleh ke cairan merah tersebut, mencari ujung pangkalnya. Mengira-ngira apa setidaknya ia berhasil melukai kutu brengsek itu. Yang terlihat adalah beberapa kaleng minuman bermerek yang-entah-apa-itu yang bocor.

Mengeram kesal.

Shizuo seharusnya tahu ia tidak boleh memandang sebelah mata kemampuan _Parkour_ Izaya.

.

.

Tangannya menggapai kenop pintu atap gedung Sunshine. Membukanya sedikit dan terdiam sebentar... menyakinkan diri kalau tidak ada siapapun di luar sana, apalagi Shizuo. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang, Izaya membukanya pelan-pelan.

Menengok kiri-kanan.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada monster itu.

Akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat sebentar.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas kusam itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi duduk ke lantai semen. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya, tetesan air keringat turun jatuh dari ujung rambut hitamnya, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan seakan-akan baru saja diguyur air hujan. Kecapaian dan panas. Inilah hasil dari kejar-kejaran selama berjam-jam. Setelah sampai di rumah nanti, dia tidak mau melakukan apa-apa selain merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan tidur sampai pagi, tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan yang masih bertumpuk hari ini. Toh, ia bisa menyerahkan semua itu ke Namie, seketarisnya.

Izaya menatap langit jingga yang kini sudah mulai mengelap, dari ujung sana ia bisa melihat matahari terbenam, ditenggelam oleh awan. Terdengar suara koak-koak burung gagak pulang ke sarangnya dan sayup-sayup suara kendaraan di bawah sana. Izaya tak menyangka ia bisa menikmati saat-saat ini selain mengamati manusia-manusia yang dicintainya.

Ia merasa bisa tidur sekarang juga, menjadikan suara bising kendaraan sebagai nyanyian pengantar tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang begitu tenang, sembari membuang hawa panas dan rasa capainya.

"Izaya."

Ia tergerjap, langsung membuka matanya lebar. Menoleh dan dilihatnya seseorang dari pintu, Heiwajima Shizuo sedang berdiri disana.

Oh. Tidak. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Izaya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apa ronde kedua kejar-kejaran ini akan dimulai? Terus bagaimana caranya ia kabur sekarang sementara satu-satunya pintu jalan untuk kabur itu dijaga oleh Shizuo? Melompat dari gedung? Pilihan yang tak buruk, daripada dibunuh oleh Shizuo dan melukai harga dirinya.

Yah... apapun itu hasilnya nanti, ia telah lengah sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Wajahmu buruk sekali."

Izaya melongo. Entah reaksi apa lagi yang harus ia pasang kali ini. Orang gila yang dari tadi selama berjam-jam mengejarnya itu muncul tiba-tiba dan kata-kata pertama yang diucapkannya adalah wajahnya yang tampan ini buruk!? Ah.. dia pasti sudah buta.

"Shizu-_chan_~ alangkah baiknya sebelum menilai orang lain, nilailah diri-sendiri dulu. Kau pernah diajari tentang hal itu, kan?" Izaya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, mencoba memancing amarah Shizuo. "Kau lupa? Pasti otak _protozoan_-mu itu tidak mengingatnya, yang selalu kau gunakan hanya kekuatan monster-mu itu."

Izaya menunggu reaksi Shizuo tapi, nyatanya pemuda _blond_ palsu itu tidak terpancing. Ia hanya terdiam menatap pemuda _Raven_ itu, membuat Izaya kesal. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa memprediksi monster yang satu ini.

"Ternyata kau manusia juga."

"Haahh?" matanya terbelalak sedikit tapi, Izaya masih mempertahankan sifat cool-nya.

"Kau masih bisa menikmati sesuatu yang lain. Selain, manusia yang kau anggap mainan itu."

Jadi, Shizuo melihatnya cukup lama sebelum memanggil namanya, Heh? Lucu. Monster yang satu ini benar-benar 'lucu' sampai-sampai ia ingin membunuhnya. Izaya mengeram kesal dalam hati... lagi-lagi Shizuo berbuat sesuatu yang tidak diprediksinya.

Shizuo mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan pemantik apinya dari kantong sakunya, mengambil satu batang, menyalakan api dari pemantik, dan kemudian menghisapnya.

"Hei, jangan sekali-kali kau merokok di depanku. Kau tahu rokok menyebabkan kanker? Kau bisa mati muda, Shizu-_chan_."

Shizuo menghembuskan asap rokoknya, mengempul-gempul, lalu hilang tertiup angin. "Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Kutu."

Yah. dia mendapatkan _point _disana batin Izaya.

Izaya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu-debu. "Kau hanya akan dibunuh olehku, bukan rokok bau-mu itu" ia menyeringai sekali lagi.

Izaya membalikkan badan, mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas pagar pembatas itu, dan kemudian diikuti kaki satunya. Angin bertiup mengibarkan jaket hitamnya, hawa sejuk dan dingin menyisiri setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" terdengar nada serius dari monster di belakangnya itu.

"Heh? tentu saja aku akan melompat~ aku ogah dibunuh oleh monster sepertimu" jawabnya tanpa melepas seringai di wajahnya

"Kau bisa mati, dodol!" Shizuo tak habis pikir. "Ini lantai sembilan!"

Awalnya Izaya tertawa kosong yang tak lama kemudian menjadi tawa yang histeris. "HAHAHAHA...! khu.. kau memang lucu! Lucu sekali, Shizu-_chan_!"

Izaya menoleh pada Shizuo yang menatapnya.

"Kau sadar Shizu-_chan_, barusan... kau terlihat peduli padaku."

Dalam hatinya, Izaya puas bisa membalas kata-kata Shizuo sebelumnya.

Shizuo memang hanya terlihat diam tapi, sebenarnya mata kuning madunya selalu dapat menganalisis Izaya dengan baik. Lalu, Shizuo mengulurkan tangannya pada Izaya, membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

Dan, kata-kata final yang sungguh menyakitkan.

"Diam dan turunlah, kutu"

Jika Izaya diizinkan tertawa sekali lagi maka ia akan menolak, membuang-buang suara dan waktunya untuk monster sialan ini. Dia sudah dibuat capek seharian ini. Izaya menjatuhkan dirinya ke tubuh Shizuo, tetap menolak untuk menerima uluran tangan Shizuo.

"Haaa…. Shizu-_chan_... kau aneh. Padahal tadi kau mengejarku dengan semangat, kau benar-benar aneh." Izaya merilekskan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Shizuo yang kemudian menuntun Izaya duduk dipangkuannya.

"Itu karena kau berusaha kabur, bodoh. Jangan harap bisa datang ke Ikebukuro secara diam-diam."

"Tiba-tiba hari ini aku bisa berakhir di pelukan hangat Shizu-_chan_. Ooohhh...~ ini jangan-jangan halusinasi, betul! Ini pasti halusinasi, aku tahu itu!" Izaya menyandar kepalanya dan membuat posisinya lebih nyaman, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menutup mata. "Ini benar-benar mimpi bu...ruk..." Rasa capai dan kantuk kemudian membuatnya tertidur dengan cepat.

Shizuo menatap langit yang bersih tanpa awan, sepertinya bintang-bintang akan bersinar terang malam ini. Ia berbalik melihat Izaya tertidur sambil mengigau tentang "Ini halusinasi" atau "Ini mimpi buruk". Shizuo hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengecup dahi sang _Informant_ itu dan berbisik;

"Selamat tidur, Izaya."

.

.

**End.**

* * *

Author's note : Inti cerita ini pada akhirnya adalah Izaya menyadari kalau Shizuo _care_ padanya, tapi ia menolak untuk menerimanya xD. Meskipun awal-awalnya didahului adegan kejar-kejaran sih... /pundung/. Tidak dijelaskan dalam cerita, tapi adegan dimana Shizuo melempar tiang listrik sebenarnya itu tidak benar-benar tepat diarahkan ke Izaya, hanya berniat melecetinya saja. maklumlah, ini dibuat pada awalnya tanpa plot yang jelas, entah gimana bisa juga endingnya seperti itu.


End file.
